


Vanilla Icing

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, FACE Family, Nighttime Fluff, i don't know what to tag, sleepy pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: I really like sugary titles apparently? (*cough* I've been listening to too much Melanie Martinez *cough*)Marianne wakes up in the middle of the night with an extreme sweet toothAlice is too tired for such nonsense which means she's very easy to persuade





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's best if you imagine Amy and Maddie in onesies

Alice woke up to very gentle kisses and a hand running through her hair. She woke up to whispers of her name and too close cuddling. She woke up at one in the freaking morning. "Alice.  _Ma cherie_. Wake up, _mon chou_." Marianne whispered between short, sweet kisses. 

Alice blinked at her groggily. "What time is it?" She groaned tiredly, trying to push Marianne away.

Marianne hugged her closer with a cautious smile and buried her face against Alice's neck. "Time for cake." she mumbled into the Brit's skin.

Alice squinted at their alarm clock, waiting for the too bright numbers to come into focus. "It is one a.m., love. Go back to sleep."

" _Non_.  _Je veux la g âteau." _Marianne whined quietly.

"Then you can have some for breakfast, petal. Please go to sleep." Alice pleaded, kissing the top of her wife's head.

Marianne shook her head and kissed Alice's neck, her hand tugging at Alice's wrist. "Get up,  _ma cherie_. I'll feed you cake."

Alice allowed herself to be tugged out of bed, only grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her and Marianne as the Frenchwoman pulled her to the kitchen. “It’s too early for this, love.” Alice groaned, pressing her face in Marianne’s shoulder to hide from the light.

Marianne pet her hair sweetly and kissed the top of her head. Then she reached into the cabinet for a tub of icing. 

“I thought you wanted cake.” Alice sighed. 

Marianne shrugged and hopped into the seat with a very happy smile. She looked like a small child on Christmas morning. Alice stopped protesting, her heart melting at the sight. She sat next to her and helped Marianne get the lid off, even grabbing two spoons for them. While Marianne scooped a spoonful of vanilla icing and began sucking on the silverware, Alice wrapped the blanket tighter around the two of them and lay her head on Marianne’s shoulder. Marianne had this content face and the next spoonful she offered to Alice. Alice tiredly opened her mouth and allowed the sweet sugar to be eaten. She smiled a little as the two of them ate their icing and almost subconsciously cuddled closer to her wife. 

As ridiculous as this was, she could not be upset by it. In fact, she was fighting a very sleepy, loving smile that certainly would have made her look dopey. She was so overwhelmingly in love with this silly woman. Besides, it was, in its own way, a gesture of love that Marianne woke her up for her midnight snack. The woman certainly could have done this on her own. But she instead chose to wake Alice and spend some time with her and share the moment. 

“ _ Je t’aime, ma cherie _ .” Alice said softly, kissing Marianne’s cheek.

Marianne grinned, loving it when Alice spoke French to her. She hugged her wife, “I love you too, dearest.”

“ _ Maman _ ? Mommy?” a little girl asked, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen. 

Alice slid off the chair and knelt down in front of Madeline. “What’re you doing up, bunny?” she asked, one hand caressing her daughter’s mussed curls.

“I heard  _ maman _ using her mad voice.” Madeline said, bottom lip wobbling and concerned purple orbs staring at her mothers.

“ _ Mon petit lapin _ ,  _ non _ .” Marianne said with a reassuring smile. “I was just trying to convince Mommy to eat icing with me.”

“Icing?” another, less sleepy voice asked. 

Alice saw a halo of golden curls, half pressed to the side of the girl’s face, the other sticking out and stubbornly defying the laws of gravity. She suppressed a laugh at the sight, summoning her parenting tone. 

“Girls it’s much too early to be awake.” Alice sighed.

“But Mommy, you’re awake!” Amelia protested the injustice, chubby hands reaching up for Marianne to pick her up. 

Marianne smiled and did so, kissing the little girl’s face until she was in a fit of giggles. “That’s because we’re grown-ups,  _ mon ch _ â _ ton _ .”

“Can we sleep with you and Mommy tonight? Amy asked, wrapping her arms around Marianne’s neck as though afraid of being rejected entirely.

Marianne looked at Alice for an answer, but Alice was already picking up little Maddie and carrying her to their bedroom.

“Of course, sugar.” Marianne smiled, kissing the top of Amy’s head. “Follow Mommy to bed now, I need to clean up my mess first.” 

She tried to set Amy down, but the little girl clung tightly to her, shaking her head. “Nooooo!!!” the girl cried.

“Okay, okay.” Marianne sighed, picking her back up and managing to put everything away with one hand. Amy was asleep in her arms before she got back to bed. Marianne smiled softly and lay the girl carefully down next to a half-asleep Madeline, giving both small kisses goodnight on the forehead. Alice was asleep already, or at least close to being so, curled up to make room for the twins. Marianne wrapped her arms gently around her wife’s waist, pulling her closer to spoon. The last thing she thought of before being claimed by sleep was how nice Alice smelled. Like vanilla and tea. No wonder she had been craving vanilla icing.

**Author's Note:**

> No translations  
> Lol, jk  
> ma cherie- my dear  
> mon chou- literally means 'my cabbage' but it is a term of endearment  
> Je veux la gateau- I want cake  
> mon petit lapin- my little bunny  
> mon chaton- my kitten


End file.
